1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for attaching a collimator to a radiation detector. In particular, the radiation detector is part of a scintillation gamma camera for nuclear diagnosis purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional radiation detectors (e.g. in scintillation gamma cameras of Siemens Gammasonics, Inc., 2000 Nuclear Drive, Des Plaines, Ill. 60018) comprise a number of cleats for cleating the collimator to the radiation detector. They also comprise a spring-loaded lever-like latch for latching the cleated collimator against rotation. The lever-like latch is rotatable between a first position, where it does not latch the collimator and a second position, where it latches the collimator. These prior art cleats and latch devices for attaching a collimator to a radiation detector are technically simple and easy to operate. However, it depends alone on the individual carefulness of the medical personnel to correctly attach a collimator to a radiation detector.
Other conventional detector heads (e.g. brochure PHO/Gamma.RTM. ZLC.TM. Standard Camera of Seale Radiographics, 1980, RR28010M512) utilize screws for screwing the collimator to the radiation detector. Each screw is also part of a radiation detector locking system. In case a screw is not in the right end position for attaching the collimator to the radiation detector, the radiation detector would become automatically locked against any kind of movement.
This prior art device for attaching a collimator to a radiation detector is technically relatively complicated and difficult to operate.